Assassin's Creed: A New World
by LoveStoryWriting1002
Summary: Casey lived a normal life. A life like any other. However, one day she finds a strange glowing object, and she soon found herself falling on top of someone. The man told her she was in Jerusalem, in the year 1190. Little did she know that the fate of the world was now in her hands. But when it comes down to it, will she return home, or follow her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! First story for AC. Trying to make this a good story. I apologize in advance if I have any word misspells, or am missing words. Hopefully I can get this be interesting and enjoyable for readers. Planning on putting this around the assassin in the first game.** **Altair Ibn-** **La'Ahad. But the main will be an OC of mine. Also planning to have romance between OC and Altair. If you don't like the sound of that. You probably should go back. Also, this will start out in the modern world where my OC is from, how she gets to Altair's time? Don't ask! Just read! Here's my first chapter.**

 ** _June 15_** ** _th_** ** _-2016_**

Thumps sounded as two pairs of feet dashed down the flight of stairs. The wielders of the feet stood by the white-painted door in eagerness. The smallest of the pair hopped up and down when the sound of a key slid into place. The small pair raced to the door as creaked open, revealing the mother of the owners of feet. The mother bent down to the youngest height. The mother had beautiful silky brown hair, sparkling kind green eyes, and smile that could light up even the dullest of rooms. The youngest, a girl of seven, with the silky hair as their mother, blue eyes like the ocean, and a funny looking grin. At least that's what the eldest thought. She was young _woman_ of eighteen. Yes. Woman. And yes she still lived with her mother. She shared the same forest green eyes as her mother, but her soft raven hair, she got biological father. The mother laughed as the youngest threw her arms around her. She returned the embrace, then stood to give her eldest a hug. She squeezed her mother in way that he seemed like she hadn't seen her for months.

"Hey! What about me? Where's my hugs?" Their step-dad trudged inside, with a mock pout on his face.

"Daddy!"

Unlike her younger sister, the eldest was not excited to see him. She didn't hold the same feelings for him. She actually would've been the most joyous person in the world had her mother not married him. Let alone _met_ him.

"Hi you doing Casey?"

The eldest was ripped from her thoughts at the mention of her name. She folded her arms in annoyance.

"I'm fine Greg."

"Would it kill you to call me dad?"

 _Yes. Yes it would._ Casey covered her mouth with a hand to cover amusement at that thought. Her parents made their way to the kitchen followed by her little sister. She let out a groan of frustration. Casey moved to the door, and clicked it shut. She really wished Greg would be intelligent for once, and close the stupid door.

"Casey would you like to your father and me with dinner?"

 _Hell no._ "Uh, no. I told Rachel I'd cover her shift at the café. So, bye!" Casey rushed out the door as quickly as possible. It was only a partial lie. She had told her friend she would cover for her, but it wasn't for another hour that she needed to. She hopped into her silver Toyota truck, and started the ignition. She put the gear in reverse, and slowly backed out of the driveway. She contemplated where she wanted to go, and decided to drive to Old Navy's. She easily made her way to the clothing store, and pulled into a parking spot. While watching for signs of cars, Casey jogged over to the doors. Once she reached them she slipped inside, and set a destination for the clearance section. She looked at several racks of shirts, pulling out a few along the way. She held a navy blue button-up shirt, a white long-sleeve with floral designs, a red t-shirt with the words 'Watch out! Pure Awesome Coming Through' in bold black letters, and she also had a black leather jacket sort of similar to a biker's. She weaved her way through the racks to the dressing rooms, and squeezed into one of the empty rooms. Casey pulled the curtain closed with one swift motion, and laid the clothes gently on the chair. She tried on shirt after shirt. She made the decision of buying everything except the floral shirt, and slipped into the line. After paying, she walked back to her truck. On the way, she pulled out her iPhone, and pressed the home button. The time read 7:35. She still had twenty five minutes. However from Old Navy it was roughly a twenty minute drive. Once she made up her mind, she started the route to the café.

Casey arrived with five minutes to spare, and rushed in. She pulled an apron off the hook, and grabbed a book and pen for taking orders. She walked to her first table, and asked for the order.

"Hello. My name is Casey I'll be your server today. What may I get you?"

"I'll have the bacon burger, fries, and a root beer."

"Alright. I'll get that out soon."

Casey passed the order to the chef, and went to the next table. She repeated this process until 10:30. Once the customers, and other workers left, Casey was left with cleaning and closing up. She picked up trash and dishes, and brought them into the kitchen. Casey tossed the trash in the garbage can, then started on washing and drying the dishes. It seemed to her like hours had passed by. But it was only roughly ten minutes. After putting the final dish away, she let out a breath and wiped a trickle of sweat from her brow. Casey proceeded to wipe the tables, sweep and mop the floor, clean the bathrooms and restock them, and she made sure the kitchen was cleaner than a pearl. She relaxed on a chair after her long night of work. She wiped the beads of sweat with a cloth, and yawn escaped her lips. She stretched her arms above her head, then flinched at a small reflection of light in her eye. _Wait. Light. It's completely pitch black out, and there's nothing for light to reflect on in the café._ Thought Casey, as she strained to see where it came from. That's when she noticed a gleam from the supply room in the kitchen. She slowly took steps towards it. She lifted her hand up, and grasped the handle. As soon as she did, the light died down. Casey pushed the handle down, and pulled the door towards her. She flipped the switch to the light bulb, and gazed in wonder at the strange object on the floor. It looked sort of like a dagger. She was about to touch it, but hesitated. Instead she used the cloth in her hand to grip. She left the supply room, and shoved it into her bag.

Casey rushed inside, quickly, but silently as to not wake anyone. She climbed up the stairs, and went to her room. She closed the door as quietly as possible, then turned and travelled the few steps to her bed. She sat down on the soft covers. Once she was comfortable she pulled the cloth, which held the dagger, out of her bag. Casey then examined it closely, without laying a finger on it. The hilt looked like realistic gold, and it held a silver blade. A gold band with golden leaves weaved around the hilt and the end was pressed against the blade. Casey thought it was beautiful. But she failed to push the thought of how it was in the closet in the first place. She wrapped it back in the cloth, and shoved it under her bed. She flipped the light off, laid down, and pulled her covers over her. She planned to figure out more about tomorrow. Casey closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

 **A/N: There it is. My first chapter. I hope you found it somewhat interesting. It's a bit more of intro, but I'm going to put more into the next one. If you could, I'd deeply appreciate reviews. I really want to know how you think I did. Also any suggestions on improvements or additions would be great. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've had really busy month. Thank you for reading my story, hoping you guys are enjoying it so far. I'll try to load more chapters more often in the future. But here it is.**

 ** _June 16_** ** _th_** ** _-2016_**

Casey's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm. She flapped her arm around, trying to reach the off button. When she finally found it, she let out a sigh. Casey sat up and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't been able to get much sleep throughout the night. Her mind been stuck on the dagger. So many questions were running through her thoughts. Where did come from? Why was it in the café? Why couldn't she just forget about it? All throughout the night, she just wanted to look at the dagger. She wanted to know more about it. Casey wanted to know every single little thing about it. Casey shook her head. She had different things to worry about right now. Like getting to school on time. She pulled off her covers, and walked to her oak wood closet. Casey let out a yawn, and pulled out the red t-shirt, and black jacket she bought. She also grabbed a pair of blue jeans, ankle socks, and her black converse.

"Casey! You better hurry if you want breakfast before school!" shouted Casey's mother.

"I know. I'll be right there!" Casey took a seat on her bed, and bent down to tie her laces. She had just finished with the second, when a whisper caused her to look up from her work. Casey glanced around, trying to see who spoke. "Mom? Is that you?"

There was no response. Casey waved it off with a shrug of her shoulders. She walked to her door, and slipped out to the hallway. She lightly closed the door shut behind her, and raced down the stairs. She made her way to the kitchen, and sat at the table. Her sister, Avery, and Greg were already sitting there. Her mother placed a plate of pancakes down. Avery wasted no time, and dug right in.

"Save some for the rest of us little miss." Greg laughed a little, as Avery looked at him with stuffed cheeks.

"Okay…." mumbled Avery through a mouthful of pancake.

Casey rolled her eyes, and grabbed a piece of toast. She stood up, and went to grab her backpack and lunch.

"Aren't you going to eat something else?" asked her mother when Casey made a break for the door.

"Nope, I'm good. Not that hungry. Bye!" She dashed out the front door, and stepped inside her car. Casey let out a sigh of relief. She buckled the seat belt, then turned the key in the ignition. She didn't want to be late for school, and she didn't want to spend another moment in the house with Greg. Their house wasn't too far from the school, so it didn't take her long to get there. She pulled into a parking spot, and stepped from her car. Casey walked to her first class, while trying to put her keys in her bag. Her fingers fumbled with zippers, and she almost dropped her keys when she saw it. The cloth she had used for the dagger sat at the bottom of her backpack. Casey shoved her keys in, zipped it closed, and flung the backpack over her shoulder.

"I'm obviously hallucinating from lack of sleep." muttered Casey, as she ran her fingers through her raven hair. She shook her head, and walked into her classroom. She sat at her desk, her hands shaking while pulling out a notebook and pen. The cloth still sat there. Casey's fingers shook as she pulled the cloth back slightly to take a peek. The dagger sat inside. She dropped the cloth, and placed her hand in her lap faster than you could say oops. Her mind was somewhere else throughout the whole lesson. How had it got in her bag? Why was it in there? After all, she remembered putting it safely in her desk.

Casey blinked and struggled to figure out what was said to her. The teacher had called on her, but she hadn't been paying attention to anything.

"I….I'm sorry?"

The teacher groaned in frustration, and pushed his glasses up with finger.

"Can you give me a summary of the Shakespeare video we just watched?"

"Uh….." Casey's eyes widened. She hadn't the slightest idea of what the video was about. In fact, she thought they were watching Hamlet. "N…..No sir." Her voice quieted as she said this.

The teacher glared at Casey with disappointment. He shook his head, then resorted to asking someone else. Casey lowered her eyes to her feet. She would most likely receive a punishment for her…..insolence. She was the happiest person alive when school finally ended. But the joy melted when she remembered what she held in her backpack.

Casey sat in her car, staring at the dagger, which sat on the cloth on the passenger seat. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at hands that rested on the wheel. She turned the key then pulled from the school parking lot. She had work to get to. Maybe her friend and coworker Rachel knew where it came from.

"So, one more time. You were working that shift for me, when everyone was gone, there was a weird light." Casey nodded as Rachel continued. "You went in the supply closet, found a weird dagger, brought it home, went to school in the morning, found it in your bag, and are now asking me if I know where it came from."

Casey nodded once more, and the dark-skinned girl beside her raised an eyebrow.

"I'm being honest Rachel."

Rachel raised her brow again, but released a sigh. "All right. Let me see it."

Casey gave her friend a grin, and pulled the cloth from her back pocket. She placed it on the counter, then unwrapped the dagger. Rachel stared at it in astonishment. She raised a hand to touch, but for some reason, didn't.

"I've never seen something like this before."

"Really? But you and your family are like the kings and queens of artifacts." Casey really needed to know about this thing.

"I'm sorry Casey. But this is something that I don't have any info on to give you." Rachel gave Casey a forced grin. Then she grabbed her notepad and pen, then made her way to a table.

Casey returned the dagger to her pocket, with a look of disappointment. She tied her back into a bun, then proceeded to wait on her own section of tables. She had been hoping that Rachel would've had _something_ helpful. But that wasn't the case. She tried to keep a bright smile on, as she took orders, and served meals. If you were smart, you'd be able to tell that she faking. One hundred percent.

When Casey returned home, she just walked right past her family, and to her room. She plopped down on her bed with a groan. She just as quickly sat up, and pulled the dagger. Casey sat with her legs crossed, and the dagger in front of her. She was curious as to why both she and Rachel had refrained from touching it. Perhaps it was just the shock of seeing it. Casey continued to stare at, until she couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her fingers to the blade.

Casey took in a deep breath, and touched the silver blade. The dagger didn't quite feel cold, but it didn't seem warm either. She held it gently, turning it in her fingers to get a better glimpse of its design. It was rather heavy for such a small dagger. She repeatedly blinked, trying to figure out if her eyes were deceiving her. It was beginning to glow.

"What the…." Casey was interrupted by a blinding white light. Seconds later, she found herself falling through the air. "Ahh!"

She was about to scream for help, when she landed on something hard. A grunt came from the surface Casey had fallen on. She opened her eyes, to see a strangely dressed man staring up at her from underneath her.

"Who are you?" questioned the young man.

 **A/N: And there you have it. Second chapter done. What'd you guys think? Please leave reviews, I'd love to hear what you guys think. I'll try to get the third chapter done soon as well. I'll also try to make it longer than the first two. Thanks for reading everyone.**

 **P.S.**

 **This goes to my first reviewer Caro: I'll try my best to surprise and shock you. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **See you guys next time. :D.**


End file.
